Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a display control method.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is known that has a function of displaying, on a display such as a liquid crystal display, a plurality of pieces of image data stored in a storage medium such as a memory card such that a user is allowed to select a desired image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-119083 discloses a method in which date folders are displayed separately for each date such that a user is allowed to select a date folder. If a user selects a particular date folder, only a plurality of images based on image data of a date designated by the user are displayed side by side in a display screen. FIG. 22 is a diagram illustrating a display screen of an image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-119083. In FIG. 22, reference numeral 2201 denotes a date selection screen. Information stored in a storage medium is read out as to dates when respective image sets were stored, and detected dates 2202 and representative images 2203 of the detected dates are displayed side by side on the date selection screen. If a user selects a particular one of the dates 2202 in the date selection screen 2201, an image selection screen 2201 is displayed. In this image selection screen 2201, the date 2204 selected by the user is displayed and furthermore images in an image set 2205 of the selected date 2204 are displayed side by side. The user is allowed to select a desired image from the displayed image set 2205.
However, when a user tries to select a desired image, there is a possibility that the user may accidentally designate a wrong date different from the date of the desired image. In such a case, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-119083, only images of the designated date are displayed in the image selection screen. Therefore, it is necessary to repeat the operation of returning the screen to the date selection screen 901 and designating the date until a correct date is designated. Thus, it is not easy to find a desired image.